


Pillowtalk

by ckTmi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr request, mentions of crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: This was a prompt i got from tumblr. Basically how eliott would react to knowing lucas had had a crush on yann.It turned into Eliott talking about be diagnosed.also i swear the work has proper punctuation and capitalisation but its late and i wanna go to bed lol





	Pillowtalk

“You never really answered my question,” Eliott states one day they are lying in bed. 

“What question?” Lucas looked at Eliott waiting for an answer. “If I was your first guy?” 

Lucas laughed a little. “I told you, I haven’t slept with anyone besides you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Eliott said with a serious but warm tone. 

“Oh, others, like that…,” Lucas looked down for a moment, “Yeah, I suppose there was another…”

“Who?” Eliott asked calmly.

“Yann,” Lucas said barely audible and looked away.

Eliott laughed quietly. Lucas looked a little offended

“No, I get it. I mean Yann could like get it.”

Lucas laughed, “What?!” Eliott laughed as well.

“I just mean, he is hot, and like nice so I understand why you liked him. I just can’t believe you fell for your best friend that’s so cliché.”

Lucas lightly hit Eliott on the shoulder with a laugh.

“What about you? You never really answered either.” Lucas said with a smile.

“I also fell for my best friend. I guess I am a cliché too.” Eliott said, a sad expression washing over his features. 

“Oh, yeah? It seems like there is a story there,” Lucas asks hesitantly. 

“There is. It wasn’t really a big crush. But it overlapped with my first full-blown manic episode so it blew up during it because everything feels so much more. And during it, I kissed him. He freaked out, and I didn’t understand why. But my mania didn’t allow me to see his rejection clearly. I thought he was in love with me. But then my parents noticed my behaviour. They got worried but then I came down. The depression came and I had no idea what was happening to me. My parents didn’t. My friends didn’t. Lucille didn’t. I had never been that down before. 

I got put in the hospital because no one knew what to do. My parents were scared that I would hurt myself. The doctors couldn’t diagnose me right away because I wasn’t 18 yet but they were pretty sure. I hadn’t experienced anything so terrifying before. It’s not scary during the mania, but after I had no idea what was happening to me. My depressive episode lasted a few weeks. I didn’t see my friends, I didn’t explain or apologize.

When I got better, when I turned 18 and got diagnosed and medicated, I didn’t know what to say to them anymore. But I went back to school anyway but there were too many weird looks and rumours. So, I switched. And then I met you.” Eliott ran a hand through Lucas’s hair. 

“I am sorry you had to go through that. I am sorry you have to go through that,” Lucas whispered, a tear falling from his eye, “I wish I could do more.”

“You do enough, you’re here, you love me, you treat me like a boyfriend, not a patient,” Eliott whispered, “That’s more than most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! leave requests in the comments or send them on tumblr @youreonlylow


End file.
